The Fight Against Karma
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: Daniel Fenton, a prince, every woman wants him. He cusses the word love until he falls in love with this man. Danny dont want to love this man but the man is a woman. What will Danny do when a man comes after the woman he loves? I own nothing summary sux
1. Chapter 1

**Long time no see. I'm deleting the story with Kyle due to his deleting FaceBook and lying to me. Really you dont have to lie! Anyway this is a drama I wrote for class and turning it to a story for my penpal.**

**For Gabriella :) my friend. :D for her and this will have three more chapters! I love ya girl! :D **

* * *

><p><em>Jaded Jimmie production:<em>

_The Fight Against Karma_

In a shiny white castle, there was a young man packing his belongings. His bright blue eyes were cloudy and hidden underneath his long black hair. He wore the softest silk shirt with rough texture pants and black boots. The king, judging by the golden crown upon his head that his grayish-black hair curled underneath it, had a worried expression over his face and the queen had a hand over her heart. Both of them weren't ready for their little boy to depart them. The queen allowed two single tears on each side before quickly wiping them away.

**"**Mom, Dad! I'll be fine. I've sailed the seas before and I've fought the sea-drinkers." The prince tried to explain to his mother and father, sadly they are as stubborn as he is. '_Joy_,' Daniel thought annoyed.

**"**Danny, we know. It's just," The king starts and places a hand on the prince's shoulder, "we, your mother and I, want to discuss marriage." As soon as he finish the sentence, the prince stops moving to pack to stare bitterly at his parents.

"Marriage?" Scoffs the prince before laughing sarcastically, "Really?"

"Yes really." The queen voiced as she held the prince's hands, "Your father and I gotten married, had you and your sister, ran the kingdom but," She held both sides of the prince's face, "sweetie we're old. My hair is graying into white, for goodness sake! But honey, you're the next heir," Her violet eyes looks the prince deeply into his eyes- everyone needs you to run the kingdom.

**"**Mom, no offense to you nor dad, but love is for fools!" Daniel explained, "Love is for Commoners, Peasants, and idiots." He backs away from his parents and continue packing, "Though I believe in attraction. I hope, I do have a strong attraction to a woman but now; I'm simply enjoying my freedom."

"Everything comes with the title prince, Daniel. You're a Fenton! Karma always come and bit us in our butts!" His dad further explained.

"And I'll take it and make it right…" The prince replies lazily.

"We may never know;" The queen encountered before squealing, "he may fall in love with a woman on the seas." The elderly couple walks out as the prince rolls his eyes. '_I need a better life_,' Daniel thought as he continues to pack.

* * *

><p>The prince and crewmen loads the dark brown wooden boat. A woman walks up to another and the two hugs. The first woman had a long blond headed with bright blue eyes. She wore a tight, ice blue, dress yet it flowed around her feet, where little heels graced her feet. The second woman had long black hair and unusual purple eyes. Her dress was short that reach her knees and were lose around the shoulders.<p>

"Hey Sammy!" Said the blonde head woman with a smile on her bright pink lips.

"Hey Elizabeth," Said the woman with the unusual purple with a frown upon her lips, "The name is Sam. _**S-A-M**_."

**"**Fine Sam, but only if you call me something cool too!" Elizabeth grumble before her eyes widen, "Like, like, Moona or-or-or COMET!"

"How about Star?" Sam asked, "Beautiful and bright as the night-time stars above."

"Star it is! Oh look its prince Daniel." Squealed Star as she points to Daniel with a lovesick face-

"Honey," Sam groan rolling eyes, "Puh- and - lease! Prince Daniel, outta all people?" Sam asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Because he's so cute!" Star admitted openly with a daze smile.

"Cute?" Sam repeated crossed eyed.

"Yep no questions asked!" Star giggled

"Hey," Sam smiles deviously at Star, "who has a plan to get you close to the prince?" Sam points her thumbs toward herself, "This girl!"

* * *

><p>The prince is at the head of his boat driving, when a nicely dress crew worker came to him. The sky is a bright and clear as the sea. The man had long black hair in a low pony tail, pink juicy lips, amethyst eyes and wore a puffy black shirt with black pants and matching boots. All the black made him seem to glow, the prince seem to be in daze as the worker talked to him.<p>

**"**Hello prince." The worker greeted.

"Hey, I don't believe I recognize you. I'm Daniel and you are?" The Prince asked smiling.

"Uh um err- I'm unimportant." The worker announces looking away nervously, "I found a freeloader at the bow of the ship, and it's a female.

"I guess she'll have to stay." The prince said sighing, "We're too far in the sea to turn back." The Prince glances at the man, "I want to know your name."

The worker slowly walks away but turn to the prince's words, "Samuel but call me Sam."

* * *

><p>Samuel enters the room with Star sitting on his bed and laughs. He shakes his head out of the low ponytail and grin toothily. Samuel looked at Star with a big grin.<p>

"He brought it." Samuel said in a girl voice.

"Samantha, you. Are. AMAZING! So what now?" Star asked looking for a dress to wear.

"SAM!" Samuel aka Samantha announced with a glare, "And we prepare ourselves for dinner and we find common interest in you two".

* * *

><p>Prince drinks out of his glass, to his left an African American male. The dark skinned man smiled as his moss green eye dance in amusement watching Star. Samuel was to the right of Daniel; Star was sitting next to Samuel, love struck expression, watching the prince. The prince watch Samuel intensely, especially his lips. The prince leans forward, with his lips pucker and…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger XD hehe <strong>

**I need some girls to be in this story. Please? Review telling me if you want the part! Oh I need some guys to! Please!**

**RxR**

_~Jaded Jimmie Production_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehehe a chapter for the long readers. I've been super busy :/ sorry but here she is! and I heart ROBERT HIPOLITO he's such a cute little mexican but he rather be called Latio (Alexis Evenlyn Hipolito) hehehehe**

* * *

><p>Danny sat there before grabbing his wife and quickly taking a sip. He mental slapped himself; Samuel is a guy! Samuel doesn't like him back. Does he? Taking this embarrassing moment and turning it into an introduction, he stood up. Proud and confident, he place hand on his dark skinned friend and smiled.<p>

"This is my friend, Tucker Foley," Danny said smiling, "this is Samuel and uh?"

"Elizabeth." Star announces.

"Elizabeth." Daniel repeated with a light bow.

"Oh Elizabeth, I CALL DIBS ON THE HOTTIE!" Tucker screams jump out his sit and next to Star's. He wriggled his eyebrows in a flirty gesture as he lean forward.

"Huh?" Star asked with a lost expression.

"The name's Foley. Tucker Foley. That's TF for Too Fine!"

"Are you hitting on me?" Star asked, "Grouse!"

"Niiiccceee!" Samuel said laughing before smirking, "A wannabe flirt!"

"Funny." Daniel said in between laughter, he tilts his head cutely letting his bangs cover his crystal eyes; he smiles at Samuel.

"Awe thank you I try." Samuel said sipping his wine.

"You know Samuel," Daniel starts staring at Sam, "you have the most peculiar eyes I ever seen! They're like so dark blue, almost a violet rose color."

"Amethyst actually." Samuel said softly.

"You know, you have a lot of feminine qualities." Daniel observed out loud with an amuse grin.

"Uh," Samuel replies nervously -looking around the small dining area, "I well," his voice turn feminine before he cleared it and did his male voice, "I guess its because of my sister. She always did my face with makeup and whatever. I keep her busy because I love her."

"Wow! My sister wanted to that to me, and I let her! She renamed me to Danielle and even placed me in a pink gown." Daniel said deep into his past memory.

"Eww," Samuel said scrunching up his face, "I hate pink!"

"Haha," laughs the prince, "if I can find a girl with dark locks, red lips and hate pink... I'll be after her."

"I know one!" Exclaim Samuel before laughing. Daniel seem fairly interest in the direction this conversation seem to be heading to.

"Really? What's her name?" Danny asked watching Samuel eyes widen a bit.

"Samantha but you may want to go out with Elizabeth." Samuel said placing a hand on the girl beside him. He has to stick to the plan. _'Don't fall for this jerk Samantha!_' Sam kept reminding himself.

"Elizabeth?" The prince asked incredulously, "I rather talk about this Samantha character."

"She isn't special." Samuel said sighing as he mutters, "Although Elizabeth is."

"No offense miss Elizabeth," Danny said looking at Star, "but I'm fascinated by this Samantha girl, It's a beautiful name don't you agree Tucker?" Something clicked within Star, and she lost it

"NO IT'S NOT! It's old and-and-and- boy-ish, while mine is all girlie and sweet. So LOVE ME." Star yelled on her knees in front of Danny.

"Star please you're embarrassing yourself!" Samuel said helping her up and into her chair. "Maybe you'll like to tell the prince some things about yourself?"

"Now," Star said smiling, "we're getting somewhere. First thing my name is Elizabeth Veronica James, my daddy owns a little video game shop on Jane Lane."

"That's the second largest family own gaming store!" The prince said smiling.

"So you've heard." Star says giggling before flipping her long golden hair.

"Prince Daniel?" An asian crewmen asked.

"Yes Kwan?" The prince asked as they served the food.

"Message dude!" Kwan answer handing Danny his letter.

"How can people send letters to you? We're in the middle of the _ocean_!" Samuel asked as Danny chuckled opening up the mail.

"My family sent me a letter today saying that they're holding a competition when we arrive back home. It's for women trying to steal my heart," Danny summarized, his eyes widen before looking at Samuel, "maybe you can sign up Samantha."

"Samantha doesn't like these kind of thing but Star will sign up." Samuel said shyly biting into his all green salad.

"I thought her name was Elizabeth?" The prince said blinking, looking at Star then to Sam.

"Samantha renamed me and I liked." –Star said fluttering her eyelashes at the prince, "What'da 'bout you?"

"Very;" The prince answer quickly before looking back at Samuel, "Samuel _PLEASE_! Convince Sam to come."

"She'll be there." Samuel answered blushing lightly.

"Weird bro, you're attracted to the person you never seen." Tucker whisper into Danny's ear.

"She acts... differently." Samuel warned, "You may want to consider Star."

"I want Samantha." The prince said putting apiece if chicken into his mouth.

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T believe you did that!" Star scream pacing back and forth in their little cabin.<p>

"Why? What I do?" Sam asked taking off clothing and begins to put hot water in tub in the corner of the cabin.

"Awe thankyou." Star said in an overly high voice trying to an imitation of Sam, with starry eyes then places her hand together, fingers laced beside her left temple, "'I try' or how about 'Amethyst actually.' Why are you flirting with MY Daniel?"

"Honey, I only dated once," Sam said filling the tub with water and starts to wash, "The prince does seem interested in the female me but I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Okay then. Prove it! Join the competition be the way you act now! The prince wouldn't want you if he know what a bitch you are!"

"Star you're making a big deal out of nothing!" Sam rinses herself off and sighs drying her body with a huge white puffy towel. "Look let's calm down. We're adults here and-"

"I'm 18 you're still 17; I'm the adult here." Star said childishly with folded arms

"My birthday is tomorrow! February the fourteenth." Sam reminded putting on a fluffy white top with black pants and matching pants.

"Noone cares about your birthday!" Star yells.

"Noone cares about you!" Sam yells back.

"Okay Manson, you know what? Join the competition! I' ma watch you fall." Star glared at Sam who turn off the fire on the hot rocks.

"Into the prince's arms." Sam said with hands on her hips.

"Get out!" Star yelled opening the door of the cabin letting the cold winds wash over Sam's face.

"This is MY cabin." Sam said her teeth clench together tightly

"OUT!" Star yelled throwing one of the hottest rock with thongs hitting Sam directly on the cheek. Sam's cheek bled as she cupped her wounded cheek.

"Yeow!" Sam squealed in pain, "I hope you'll never have any friends because you're a bitchy asshole SLUT!"Sam screaming walking to the door before punching Star's lights out. Once Star was on the fore barely moving she smile and left looking for a place to slumber…

* * *

><p>"Hey Danny? I gotta get some sleep. Seeya in the morning." Tucker said walking toward the door.<p>

"Night Tuck." Danny waves off as he leaves. Later a knock sounded at his door.

"Who is it?" The prince asked, walking toward the door.

"Samuel."

"Come in!" the prince smiled opening the door wide.

"Hey, I hope I didn't come at a bad time." Samuel asked holding his bruised cheek.

"Tucker just left and I wanted some company." Laugh the prince before he frowns, "Why are you holding your cheek?"

"Uh umm, I'm fascinated about your company." Samuel said avoiding his questions.

"Fascinated in yourself?" the prince asks advancing toward him slowly, "Do you know what I'm about to do to you right know?"

"Wha-Wha-what?" Samuel asked backing into a wall and cussing under his breath. _'Hell when I _**ever**_ did that?'_ Sam asked herself.

"Tickle fight." Danny whispers before, smiling wickedly with his face close to Sam.

"Wait what!" Samuel said inbetween fits of laughter, "No I'm ticklish!" Sam drops his arms letting his bruise be shown.

"Elizabeth did this, didn't she?" Prince asked seeing the bruise and roughly grabbing Samuel's arms. Sam turns his head away from the Prince not saying anything.

"She did." Concludes the Prince.

"I'm here to ask you for a place to stay." Samuel said softly.

"We can sleep in my bed tonight." Danny says as he leds Sam to his bed, "Please sit here, I'll be back." He walks out the door and shuts it.

"Okay Star was right, he's too cute!" Samuel said using Samantha voice. The prince walks back in and shuts the door. He push Samuel filled on the bed, his knees and both sides of Sam. His eyes once again landed on Samuel's lips. Danny moves his head down as Sam moves hers up. They were so close as their breath mixed together and Samuel wrapped his arm around Dann'y strong shoulders; when…..

* * *

><p>Cliffy. Hehe it'll be a little more than # chapters I hope you all like!<p>

~Jaded Jimmie Productions


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehe a chapter for the long wait. I've been super busy :/ sorry but here she is! Aint she smexy? And I still heart ROBERT HIPOLITO he's such a cute little mexican (Alexis Evenlyn Hipolito) hehehehe But review answering:**

**Rie Fan: **_Yay! You love it! I worked on this for so fudging long! And to me it seems a bit better so keep reading!_

**Isis SunCloud:**_FINALLY SOME ASKS ME ABOUT USING STAR! (I was waiting on that) I orginally planned to use Valerie but my other bestfriend (Carmie) was like "Use the blonde! No one use her. Pleeeaaassseeee." I caved. XD but I like Star in this. So here's the chapter! I don't know when I post the next one o.O shamebox on me._

**DannySamLover20:** _MY DEVY I miss you! And yay you like it. I'm finish this to the end for my little Gabriella!_

**Kpfan72491:** _Thanks and thankyou so much for being in my story :D you helped this story grow!_

**LindaBabii:** _Thanks for ALL of your help! She gave me two OC's! She's sweet :)_

**ChocolateSunShine500:** _Glad you're enjoying it! Hope you like this chapter_

* * *

><p>Once again Danny chicken out and backed away. He grabbed the first aid kit and showed it to Sam. "I was inspection your wound; now let's patch it up!" Danny says as he cleans her wound, " So tell me about Samantha."<p>

"Well what do you wanna to know about her?" Sam ask in return. Her eyes stared at his lips before looking at the ground ashamed.

"Uh eyes, personality," Danny said listing more within his mind, "What does she likes and-" Danny trails off with a blush stained upon his cheeks.

"And what?" Sam asked laughing.-laughs-

"First answer the first three." Danny said after a minute of look at the wooden panel underneath him. He quickly went back to work on dress his crew's cheek.

"Amethyst, she different than most girls. She's adventurous, if I may say that," Sam says laughing, "She believes in equal partnership. She's a gothic chick, truth be told. She love nature and animals, she fairly short. She love exercising and uh that's all." Sam said looking away. She didn't want to give out too much information, he'll know to something that she's trying to hide.

"What's her full name?" The prince asks as he bandage the wound.

"Samantha Candace Manson." Sam answered easily.

"Samantha Falcon." The repeated with a change; he said like prayer. Sam blushed looking away.

"OH _NO_. It **can't** be! The prince who states he don't believe in love is _in_ love!" Sam said overly dramatic, "the _world _must be ending! You're thinking about marriage aren't you prince Daniel?"

"Marriage is as impractical as love." Danny said scoffing; his arms cross tightly over his chest, "Besides I've never been in love."

"And for that love is wrong, right? Why, why is love wrong?" Sam asked placing a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Love is for fool. Commoner, Pleasant and idiots." The prince quotes himself.

"How can you say that if you never been inlove?" Sam asked suddenly. All prince could do was to watch Sam lay on the bed a fall asleep.

Three weeks later they landed and went to the castle. Sam and Star sign up for the competition along with nine other women. Each girl was dress in her own style. T-shirts, jeans, short skirts, mini tops, skimpy outfits; oh well you get the picture!

An African American came up to the group of women, her eyes jaded with red lips. Her hair was straight without any curls or bends. She wore a yellow halter that wrapped around her neck in yellow jewels, a dark green skirt that showed of her legs nicely and high light brown sandals. Her only piece of jewelry on her, it was a silver snake bracelet on her arm, one head at either end and glass eyes one green and one red.

"Hi I'm Jimilayn!" Jimilayn said starting a conversation, "And you all are?"

"I'm Carmen." Carmen said brushing her long dark brown hair out her face, everyone notice her blue-green mixed eyes and how pale she was. She wore an ice pink, strapless, v-neck shirt, fitting jeans and black flats. A diamond stud sparkle on the side of her nose as the sun's rays hit it.

"I'm Devon." Devon said. Her hair was brown and curly, she had dark hazel eyes and a bright smile. She wore a black t-shirt along with dark blue jeans.

"I'm Samantha but call me Sam. Other than that you die!" Samantha said. Her raven hair at her waist and her bright periwinkle eyes sparkling. She wore a black chocker and two black bracelets. Her shirt was black with a purple oval in the center, along with a black skirt and green lines. One of her cheeks slightly pinker than the other but it seem as if she was simply blushing.

"I'm, the girl who's going to win this, Paullina. You might as well drop out girls; I have this in the PALM of my hand." Paullina stated; she was a Latino beauty. Every guy wants her! She wore a super tight, hot pick tube-top, with a super short white miniskirt and three inch hills.

"I'm Gabriella." A Hispanic girl said shyly as she stood beside another Hispanic girl. She had light brown hair with bright hazel eyes. She wore a gray strapless shirt was an inch from her neck, backless, and a loose black skirt above her knees and one inch hills.

"I'm also Gabriela but call me Gaby!" Gaby was the girl beside Gabriella and people notice Gaby was certainly isn't shy as Gabriella. Gaby had dark brown hair with brown eyes and a fantastic million-dollar smile. She wore a dark purple, quarter cut shirt, along with dark blue jeans as black sneakers.

"Valerie." Valerie announced. Her skin was dark with golden eyes. She wore a quarter sleeve shirt with a rust orange skirt. She wore a one gold and one orange bracelet on each wrist.

"Star. I'm a super cute blonde seeee!" Star squealed spinning in a circle. She was over dressed; she green wore a ballroom gown. Diamonds sparkled upon her wrist and neck.

"Whatever!" Sam, Jimilayn, Devon and Carmen said.

"Ok then," A girl with light brown eyes and purple eyes said weirdly staring at Star. "I'm Stef." Stef wore a dark brown shirt with a black skirt and black pulps.

"Juliet," A chestnut haired girl said. She wore a dark orange t-shirt with black jeans and flat sneakers.

"See, this is nice." Devon said staying optimistic.

"I don't like you." Jimilayn said to Star

"Hello, I'm prince Daniel." Danny said. He looked like a prince in the white tux, rings on his fingers, black shoes. He looks so yummy, "You must be, Samantha."

"Hey Prince Daniel." Sam said after she blushed nodding.

"Danny." He whispers in her ear making her shiver slightly.

"I think he likes her." Carmen whispers gently to Jimilayn.

"That or she got some good teeth and he's starring at his reflection." Jimilayn replied

"I like you, you're crazy. We should become friends." Carmen said.

"Aren't we already?" Jimilayn said giggling then high-five Carmen.

"Can I join?" Devon asked.

"Of course!" Both girls said giggling.

"Hi I'm Jasmine, Danny's older sister." The red-headed girl said smiling.

"Hey honey bunny!" Carmen said smiling back

"Hey Jazz, met your new sister in law." Jimilayn said pointing toward Sam.

"Over. My. Dead. BODY!" Jazz said her blue eyes aflame as Danny wrapped his arm around Sam and hugged him.

"HELLO ATTENTION EVERYONE. WE LIKE TO DIVIDE YOU GIRLS INTO TEAMS!" A voice screamed. "PLEASE READ THE TEAMS DANIEL."

"Okay Vlad," Danny said, "Star, Ember, Samantha, Gabriella, Gaby, Jimilayn, Devon and Carmen you make up the team Pandas. Valerie, Juliet, Stef, Paullina, Spectra, Desiree, Kitty, and Dora make up the team Loins."

"Cool Pandas VS Loins!" Gaby shouted, "GO PANDAS!"

"Uh Prince who exactly are Ember, Spectra, Desiree, Kitty and Dora?" Jimilayn asked looking around when five ghosts appeared in front of them.

"I'm Ember babypop!" Said a blue ghost teen. Her hair was light blue and in flames. She wore a dark blue teen that hugged her chest with some black jeans that showed off her nicely shape form and with combat boots. She had a guitar behind her and black bracelets on her wrists.

"Nice style," Sam commented with noddes from Jimilayn, Devon and Carmen.

"I'm Spectra, we'll all have a good time!" A ghost with red-hair sticking up announces; her glowing green eyes closed as she smiled sweetly.

"I am Desiree. I apologize in an advance. I am not use to speaking English." An Egyptian ghost said. She looked way older than the rest of the girls. She had long glowing black hair and green skin. She wore a blue tub-top and blue on her hips than it was a ghost tail. She had gold bracelets on her wrist and neck.

"I'm Kitty." Kitty purred in the prince's ear. Danny moved and wraps his arms tightly around Sam who tried to wriggle out after the glaring. Kitty had green hair and red eyes. '_Probably from anger…_' Sam thought as she fought out the prince's arms. She wore a black t-shirt with a black miniskirt and black hills.

"Dora." Dora had blonde hair in a long braid and wore a light blue grown that reached her ankle with matching flats.

"Good now lets get you all settle down and get a name for each group." King Jackson Fenton said smiling at Daniel who stared dreamily at Samantha.

"Our daughter in law! Oh can't you see it Jack?" Maddie squealed in his ear so only he could hear.

"NO! Danny wouldn't marry her. He wouldn't marry anyone! I want him to stay here with me. I love him! He can't leave me!" Jazz scream the last sentence tears streaming down her face.

Noone seen Jazz since then, it seem everything became to quiet. Danny was in his room and he walked over to the intercom. He presses the dorm number and held up the microphone to his lips.

"Samantha Manson to the prince's cabin please." He said and three minutes later Sam showed up.

"You called me prince?" Sam asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes, Samantha. Yes I did." Danny said shutting the door.

"So anything you wanna-" Sam was cut off by him kissing her. Her hands went into his hair and his went to her back, landing on her hips. It was perfect until a blue ghost teen busted in along with Jazz. Both girls attacked Sam.

* * *

><p>Almost every girl in here hates Sam. But more drama and DxS in the next chapter. I'm tired I worked almost all night on this thing! <strong>I dont own:<strong> Danny Phantom, Gaby, Gabriella, Devon, Juliet, Stef nor Carmen. BUT I own Jimilayn!

~Jaded Jimmie Productions


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers it's been awhile. I'm super sorry! I have to many classes now like oh my gosh all I can do is work non-stop. So writing this chapter was NOT an option! But this is for my sweet little panda if you wanna read this by God I'll give it to her and all of you if you want to read this hehe.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom, or this story. Danny is own by Elmer (Butch) Hartman. This story is for Gabby (you know she plays the incredulity silent girl in this) I don't own any characters except Jimalyn. But what I _do own_ a sugar fill coffee with music in my head :)

* * *

><p>Danny didn't think twice before turning ghost. His dark locks turn snowy white; his eyes light blue turn to a deep, angry green glowing ones. His clothed consist of a skintight black and white spandex that had a white collar, gloves, boots and the rest black. His hand lit up dark purple as he blasted Ember off Sam then literally threw Jazz off Sam. His cold-gloved hand touch Sam's warmed one. Sam gasps as she felt a light blush appear on her cheeks.<p>

"Samantha," He spoke slowly, "are you okay? Please be okay!"

"I-"Sam was about to answer when she was blasted by a pink ray from Ember's guitar. Sam fell to the floor in pain.

"GET OUT!" Danny screamed as he thrown multiple shoots at Ember not missing a single one.

"Okay then my job is done, always. Bye babypop." She said disappearing.

"'Job?'" Danny repeated slightly clueless; "back to you Jasmine Fenton." He said turning toward his sister.

"What?" She asked trying to look innocent, like the little princess she is.

"I expected it from Paullina and Star but from you? My own sister? What were you thinking! This is my chance at true love why ruin it for me?" Danny asked his green eyes turn dark blue.

"Danny please. She a Goth. She has problems thinking black is her color when she's so pale. And she, and she… and she'll take you away from me Danny. You're my little brother I don't want you gone! I need you; you protected me from Vlad when he tried to rape me. You help me grow a backbone. You help me be me and if you leave me I-I-I…" She broke down in tears.

"Oh Jazz," Danny groan softly as his mood change too, "You will always be my big sister and no one will stop that. Samantha is a woman I fell for but she big on family. Just try to get along. For my sake?"

"Fine Danny." Jazz walked out the door, she gently shut the door, "I'll give her crap and ruin her chance for you Danny? Suuurrreee!"

"Sam?" Danny asked her still in ghost form. He didn't notice her purple eyes turn pink before quickly flashing back to the jewel purple. He also missed the longing desire express on her face. What he did notice was her hand covering her heart as she blushed.

"Who are you?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"Call me Phantom, beautiful."

"That's sweet of you but I'm _not_ beautiful." Sam said blushing as he strutted slowly and sexily toward her.

"Well you are to me. You're my Beauty." He replied leaning down, his lips hovering over hers. Sam arm flew up wrapping her arm around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

_'That's certainly new.' _Danny thought but the rest flew out his mind as Sam lightly raked her nails against his muscular stomach. His hands linger around waist as his fingers cup the soft skin of hers. She nibbled his lower lip, he groan and lie down, flowing above her.

"Beauty, please the pri…" Danny couldn't finish feeling her pushing her body up and slamming it against his. He cannot lie, that felt great!

"Oh Phantom." Sam moan kissing him harder.

"ALL CONTESTANTS TO THE OUTSIDE IN THE GARDEN!" Vlad's voice boomed over the intercom.

"Dang it!" The prince and Samantha said angrily. _'How come it comes on the worst time imaginable?_' Danny thought.

"Sorry but I gotta go…" Sam said embarrass. How could she kiss a hot white hair man when she's fighting for the heart of Prince Daniel Jackson Fenton of Casper? Why did she care there's a hot guy literally floating above her! Goodness was she in a pickle.

"Yeah so do I." Phantom said floating up to the ceiling.

"WAIT!" Sam screams as Phantom stop, his eyes boring into her, getting lost in a purple sea, "Will I see you again?"

"Of course." Phantom said, "Now go get ready. I suggest you go get your bathing suit." And with that he disappeared.

"My swimsuit for what?" Sam asked out loud…

* * *

><p><p>

A man walked out of the castle; his gray hair in a low ponytail, his eyes emotionless and a cruel smiled.

"Giiirrrrllll he aint right. He aint right. He aint right!" Jimalyn whispers to Carmen, Gaby, Gabriella, Devon and Sam. They all laughed her, which drew the attention of Vlad as his smile widen.

"Here's the plan," Jimalyn whispers quickly, "we run! He'll kill one of us I advise Carmen to die first."

"Why me?" Carmen asked confusion written across her features.

"He is your uncle's best friend. He won't kill you."

"Jim." Devon said.

"Hmm?" Jimalyn asked airy.

"No more chocolate for you."

"NOOOO never never never! We'll fight!" Jimalyn said overly dramatic.

"Oh," Tucker squealed excitedly, "chick fight!"

"Techno-nerd." Sam said with a glitter of humor in her humble eyes.

"Techy always. Nerd? Never!" Tucker said smiling.

"Time to start the games, Mr. Foley. Leave the young women alone and go help Daniel." Vlad said cupping Tucker's shoulder.

"Yes Lord Masters." Tucker said monotone.

"With a smile Mr. Foley!" Vlad called out as Tucker walked away, "Why Ms. Love why are you hiding?"

"Who's hidin'?" Jimalyn asked behind Sam and Carmen.

"Will then ," Jimalyn flinch at the use of her name but Vlad, "good luck. You'll need it." And with that Vlad walked off.

"Y'all still think I'm crazy?" Jim asked coming out her hiding place.

"Pretty much." They all answer.

"But it's good on you." Gaby said patting Jim on the back.

"I say Jim bubbly." Gabriella spoke up gently.

"Thanks," Jim smiles gently, "I'ma fix that shy appeal."

"I'm trying that now." Gaby says rolling her eyes. Gabriella blushed, embarrass that her shyness concern people.

"CONTESTANTS TO THE SEA." Vlad voice screamed and all the girls laughed seeing Jim halfway there, scared.

* * *

><p><p>

"So what now?" Carmen asked, "And where's Jim?"

"Pssssttt!" Jimalyn waved unnoticeable to her friends, "Is Creepy Fruity gone?"

"Creepy Fruity?" Gaby asked.

"Vlad." Devon said.

"Well, he _is_ a fruit-loop." Sam said her purple eyes harshly glared at Vlad.

"Haha Creepy Fruity." Gabriella giggled.

"Vlad isn't Creepy or a Fruit-loop!" Valerie glared at the girls.

"Hold on, hold on, **_hold on_**! Who invited this chick in our group?" Jim asked, "I remember correctly you aren't a friend."

"You can't talk about Vlad like that. He's sweet and sensitive and kind and-" Valerie was cut off by Jimalyn.

"AND YOU'RE TOTALLY IN _LOVE_ WITH HIM!"

"Am not!" Valerie screamed.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"ARE **TOO** HOW CAN YOU TELL ME WHO I LOVE?" Valerie screamed. Jimalyn smiled evilly as the girls around her jaw dropped.

"Wait you-"Valerie said slowly.

"Bugs Bunny-ied you? Why yes. Yes I did." Jimalyn winked at Valerie giggling along with her friends as Valerie stomped away.

"You're so evil!" Sam laughed.

"Why me?" Jimalyn asked smiling her finger on her cheek, "I wish at moments like this, I grow horns, devil tail and his little stick when I get an evil thought."

"Really now?" Danny asked smirking.

"Oh prince Daniel!" Jimalyn, Devon, Gaby, Carmen and Gabriella said looking at Sam.

"Hello Daniel." Sam said as all the friend of the girls sat there smiling watching everything.

"Beauty." Danny whispered, already pulling her close to him.

"What?" Sam said.

"I said Beauty." Danny repeated lowering his head to her juicy, fill, sweet, glossed lips.

"DANIEL!" Vlad scream and pull them apart, "What are you thinking!"

"Shut it Vlad," Maddie said hitting Vlad then smiling sweetly at Sam, "let him find love."

"LADIES TO THE DOCK!" Vlad screamed angrily.

"That's what I thought," Maddie grin then held out a hand to Sam, "You're really beautiful; I'm Madeline Fenton."

"Samantha Candance Manson." Sam said shaking the queen hand, "but call me Sam."

"I see," Maddie giggled, "See you kids later."

"LADIES EACH MEMBER IS TO SWIM TO THE BUOY AND GET TWO SMALL STARFISHES ALIVE! JIMALYN AND VALERIE YOU TWO ARE FIRST!"

"WHAA!" Jimalyn squeal scared, she strip to her bra and underwear and jumped in the cold water.

"CANNON BAALLL!" Valerie screamed jumping in.

Both girls swim fast as they could to the buoy. Valerie reaches there first and looked for the sea stars franticly. Jimalyn swims up and finds them then tries to rush to shore. Her friends cheering her on made Jim smile.

Valerie was angry she wanted to win. Valerie always gotten everything she wanted. And now Valerie wanted those sea stars. She pushes the buoy and crashed it into the unknowing Jimalyn. The rough bottom starches the back of Jimalyn. Jimalyn screamed in pain as her blood rushed out and the seawater washed the blood. The pain was so unbearable she sank. Valerie found some sea stars and swam happily toward the rest ignoring their horror filled faces. Jimalyn friends watched as Jimalyn eyes rolled back and drown in the water.

* * *

><p><p>

Ughhhhh I know I killed myself. If reviews have it, Jimalyn will life again, if not Jimalyn Love shall die and never return in this story.

Hope you like it was 4 pages on my computer. And next chapter answering more review questions! So review!

~Jaded Jimmie Production


	5. Why Valerie!

A long time since I've updated. I give you permission to kill me…. If anyone still wants to read…

Disclaimer? I don't own Danny Phantom ~ happy now!

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>veryone stopped moving; Jimalyn is_ dead_. The blood floating around the body of Jimalyn was the sign of her life cut short. Sam eyes started at water as she shook in anger, her eyes bright with tears streaming down her face. Sam walked up to Valerie; her hand balled up into a fist and punched her dead in the nose. Valerie quickly tilted her head up slowing the blood flow, Valerie moan in pain as fell to the ground.

"You had to kill her?" Sam asked Valerie's blood inbewteen her fingers making them stick to one another.

"… She's dieing. She isn't dead yet." Valerie said as she watched Jimalyn's body sank down, "She's dead now."

"You little!" Sam attempted to jump on the wounded Valerie only to be pulled away by Steph and Devon.

"SHE'S NOT WORTH IT!" They scream to Sam. Danny walked beside them and hooks his arm around Sam's slender waist.

"Valerie Gray is disqualified." Danny said anger easily detected in his voice.

"No she's not." Vlad said walking toward him, "Ms. Gray simply pushed the buoy and Jimalyn should've tried to cheat." Valerie went to clean her face and came back her face clean and a huge red nose.

"Besides Daniel," Valerie said slyly, moving closer to him, "You use to love me like Romeo loved Juliet." With that she kissed him. Danny groaned struggling to get her off him; his hand balled up her dress and pulled her up. Valerie was keeping the kiss alive by playing in Danny's long lock, grabbing his neck and such. Sam ran into the castle crying, her long black hair flying behind her as she blindly ran in.

"Sam!" The Panda Team screamed, then chase her all expect Carmen who just frown.

"There we go." Valerie said releasing the Prince from the kiss, "You're not a bad kisser"

"DISQUIFIED! Get your belongings and leave." The prince ordered before stalking back into his home. He didn't notice Jazz giving Valerie a thumps up….

A knock at the Prince's door made him jump as stopped pacing. Currently, Danny was thinking of ways to get Sam when Samuel knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked walking toward the door.

"Samuel." The voice answers as he open the door.

"Hey Sam." Danny said letting the cute boy walk in and sit on his bed.

"Hey how's my little sister? Is she behaving?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why?" Danny asked, his stomach ached; something bad was about to happen or be said.

"I'm signing her out of this contest. She isn't happy here."

"WHAT? You can't! I can fix everything please give me a chance. I love her!" Danny said falling on to his knees and throwing himself at the mercy's of Samuel's.

"Daniel give a good reason to let Samantha stay here if she unhappy?" Samuel said crossing his arms over his chest.

"What if I told you a huge secret? I haven't told anyone this." Danny pleaded.

"Fine go ahead." Sam said smiling.

"Yes," Danny cheered, "Okay **going ghost**!" Sam eyes bugged out his head watch the black hair blue-eyed prince turn white hair with electric green eyes. He's eyes glazed over every inch of muscle popping out of the black and white spandex. Danny failed to notice Samuel's jeweled purple eye turn pink with hearts before returning back to normal. Sam held Danny's head in his hands and kissed him; tongue and all.

* * *

><p><span>There ya go so enjoy. Please review Gabby I need to talk to you about the next challege.<span>

Love you all

_~Jaded Jimmie_


End file.
